1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a ski clamping apparatus for holding one or a pair of snow skis in proper alignment to facilitate filing and waxing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of steel edges on skis has been common for more than thirty years. The desire to dress or hone these edges to maintain their gripping power on icy slopes has increased over the last few years with the great increase in skiing enthisiasm and the resulting deterioration of conditions on the hard-traveled slopes. Sharpening of the steel edges has mostly been performed one at a time, usually held in a common bench vise. Both metal files and abrasive stones have been utilized. A common difficulty has been in maintaining the abrasive instrument at the exact constant angle for sharpening.
Ski sharpening apparatus similar to the one disclosed herein is the subject of my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,967 dated Nov. 25, 1975 and to devices of the prior art patents cited therein. Such patents lack disclosure of structural features and functional attributes of the improvement described herein.